OneShot Challenge!
by christineexx
Summary: You guys leave me anything, and I have to write a one-shot around it. Could be anything: pairing, death, fluff, intense... My only restriction is that is must be rated K-T. Full description inside. CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Shot Challenge!**_

* * *

><p>So, here's how this works. You guys review and leave me an idea for a story, a title for a story, a sentence to start a story with… Absolutely <em>anything, <em>and I'll write a one-shot around it. You also must leave me a consequence, which can be anything at all, in case I fail the challenge.

Each one-shot will be titled with your username (or whatever anonymous name you use to leave a review on this with), and then (if you gave me a title), the title will be listed with it. It must be at least 1,000 words.

I must have the challenge you issue me done within three business days (unless I take a leave of absence), or else I have to serve a punishment (the consequence you leave me). It can be anything from writing you into my stories or dedicating a story to you to going to school in my pajamas. Whatever your head thinks up.

My only restriction is that all ideas and consequences must be rated K to T.

-Christine

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wish me luck!<strong>_


	2. Cokehold8 Challenge 1

**Challenge Issued By: Cokehold8**

_**Author's Note: Alright, first challenge! Let's DO THIS(:**_

* * *

><p><em>Iggy's POV.<em>

Max. Oh, God, _Max. _she's beautiful.I can't even _see _her and I know she's beautiful. It's written all over her. It's written in her laugh, her rhythmic steps, the way she kicks ass in battles.

Fang… Well, quite frankly, fuck Fang. He doesn't deserve her.

Not the way I do.

I mean, honestly! What has Fang ever done for her? …Wait, don't answer that. He's always been there for her. Or, at least; he was until he left her. Ever since then, she's been curled up in a ball in her room. Lifeless. Pathetic. Heartbroken.

Beautiful.

The 'beautiful' part was what brought me here, to her door. I paused momentarily before knocking softly on it. I heard a thud, signaling the fact that she had thrown a pillow at it already and was unarmed. Deciding that it was the only opportunity I would have to go in and not get hit, I opened the door and walked in. "Max?" I barely whispered.

She sat upright almost instantly, and I imagine she was looking at me in shock. "Iggy?" she asked softly. I was the only one who hadn't visited her since Fang left us.

"Hey," I once again whispered. I followed where her voice had come from and stuck out my hand to feel the line of the bed so that I wouldn't wind up with my ass on the floor. My hand accidentally crossed over onto her leg, and I felt my face heat up as I sat beside her and quickly removed my hand. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," she lied bravely. I almost would've believed her, if her voice hadn't cracked at the end.

"Good luck with that one. I'm blind, not stupid."

She let out a melancholy laugh and shook her head sadly. I know because the ends of her hair lightly brushed my face, making a chill run down my spine. "Iggy, really. You know me…"

"Which is why I know you're trying to bullshit me," was my simple response. Before she could tell me to watch my mouth or deny it, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Max. It's just me."

"I don't get upset," she argued blatantly, despite my reassurances. "I am Max. I get angry. I kick ass. I don't lie down and curl into a ball and cry like some stupid teenage hormonal _mess._"

I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at her response. I pulled out of the hug and gazed at her with unseeing eyes as I told her, "Um, Max? You kind of _were _lying down and curling into a ball and crying."

She lifted my hand to her face so that I could feel that she was smiling as she informed me, "Alright, I guess I _am _some stupid hormonal teenage mess."

I let out a laugh, which was soon accompanied by hers. I realized that my fingertips had never left the corners of her mouth and blushed again, nervous that she might mind. I felt her scrutinizing gaze analyzing my face directly after I removed my hand from her and she inquired, "Ig? What's wrong with you? You're acting off."

"Nothing," I assured her. _Nothing other than the fact that the girl I'm in love with is heartbroken over some guy who totally and completely didn't deserve her. Nothing other than the fact that the girl I'm in love with will never love me back, because she's too far head over heels for my best friend. Nothing other than you, Max._

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously. "You seem kind of… different."

"I'm fine," I snapped. _No, I'm not sure. _I sighed inwardly and barely refrained from actually letting out that sad huff of breath. "It's just… I hate to see you like this. Upset and all. I mean, technically, I can't _see _you upset. Being as I'm fucking blind. But you know what I mean."

"Is that why you're upset?" she asked softly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Because you can't see?"

"No," I responded simply. It was true enough. Ever since that one time I'd broken down, my lack of sight never bothered me. Whenever I got down about it, I would just start thinking about how Max had comforted me, how she had told me how important I was and how much she loved me. I would remember how bad I had felt and how high all of Max's words had made me. I would remember how stupid I was being, and how Max loved me regardless.

Then I was remember everything that was Fax, and I would get down about _that. _

"Then what is it, Ig?" she demanded, suddenly angry. Whether it was at herself or Fang or me I was unsure, but either way, I was the closest one available for yelling. "Why can't you just tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"Because it's none of your business," I muttered under my breath so that she wouldn't hear.

She heard it, however, and from her tone of voice I could tell that it did _not _make her a happy camper. "How the hell am I supposed to help you if I don't know what the hell is wrong?" she demanded of me. "How the hell am I supposed to be a good leader if you won't _let me lead you?_"

"Do you want to know what the fuck is wrong with me?" I inquired softly, finally reaching my breaking point. Without any warning, I stood up and shouted at her, "It's your precious _fucking _Fang! _He _is what's wrong with me!"

"You miss him too?" she asked quizzically.

"No! I fucking _hate _the guy! He's so silent and it makes it impossible to follow him and we were best friends before he became the asshole who left us and he… he had _you!_" I exclaimed.

She stood slowly and asked softly, "Iggy… what are you saying."

"Nothing. Just forget it," I practically spat at Max. I turned away from her and began to walk towards the door. Within a second her arm grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to her. She was an inch away from me, and my dysfunctional eyes stared directly into her undoubtedly lively ones. I could feel her hot breath on my face as she commanded, "I want to hear you say it."

"I love you, Maximum Ride," I whispered infatuatedly. I wouldn't have admitted it, but the closeness of our bodies had always made me lose control of myself. I always got carried away at even the slightest touch from her.

She pulled my lips down to hers so that I would know she was smirking as she informed me, "That's what I thought."

I froze for a moment, unsure that this was really happening. I felt her smirk turn into a frown under me, and her lips pulled back slowly. "I—"

I cut her sentence off by pulling her lips up to mine. I opened my mouth and let her tongue wander its way in so that she would know that I meant it.

I let her continue kissing me, even though she was a biter. I loved it, no matter how bad she was. It was perfect, because I loved her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry if I went a little OOC… I'm not used to writing Iggy. "/ **_

_**So... Cokehold8? Did I live up to your expectations? (:**_


	3. Lalalandhomeforever Challenge 2

**Challenge Issued By: lalalandhomeforever**

_so can you make a oneshot about max getting drunk and pushing fang and iggy outta the sky while singing 'it's raining men'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Challenge numero dos(:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV.<em>

I shook my head at Fang and he just laughed at me. I was drunk off my ass, and we were currently having a debate on whether or not his hair was white. I claimed it was; him… not so much. He argued it was black. _Black? _I mean, what the hell was he talking about? I fingered his silky locks and informed him, "White."

Fang let out another one of his rare chuckles that would usually made my stomach do flip-flops. My stomach _was _doing flip-flops, actually. (Hah. I just thought of something. Y'know what's a funny, funny word? Chuckle. Think about it. It's friggen hilarious.)

Where was I again?

Oh yeah. Fang pulled away from me and squinted at my non-sober facial expression as he demanded, "Are you… _drunk?_"

"N-no," I responded instantly. "I'm… I'm not…" I paused, trying to find the word.

"Drunk?" he offered when he realized what my issue was.

"Yeah! That. I'm not that." I let out a gurgled laugh and informed him, "I'm just… uh… what's the word for not-sad?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Happy, Maximum. Happy."

"Let's fly," I said immediately, the idea warming me on the inside. "Let's fly! In the air! Let's flyflyflyFLY!"

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the air above us, where the rest of the flock was circling. "That's what I've been trying to get you to do for the past ten minutes."

I nodded affirmatively, signaling that I had heard his remark. Then I glanced up at the sky and frowned. "They're too big to be birds," I commented.

"They're people with wings," he explained exasperatedly. The way he said it made it sound like we'd been over this before, even though I didn't recall him saying it even once before. It was when I was staring at him blankly that I noticed something for the first time.

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly, pointing to his head. "Your hair is white!"

He groaned and shoved my shoulder, forcing me off of the roof. I let out a shriek and warily let out my wings. They caught a sudden wind that forced me upwards, and I felt like my wings were ripping off my back. I screeched again and began flapping my wings, rising unsteadily as they moved up and down. I let out a whine and glared down at Fang. "You're so so so so so so so so SOOO MEAN!"

He scowled at me in turn and took a running jump off of the roof, rising steadily and flapping his wings to a steady rhythm. I tried to copy his actions but instead of getting the steady _bum… bum… bum… bum… _I ended up with an erratic _bum BUM BUM BUM… bum… bum BUM… bum…, _which didn't work out so well.

However, it worked out better than my other erratic pattern went, so I decided to stick with it. I rose slowly to the air. I hit a cloud and screeched as the cold water droplets hit my face; I hated the cold. Or did I? I seemed to remember something about the cold that I hated. Maybe it was the cold part.

I giggled again the moment I was outside of the cloud and looked down at Fang and some blonde kid whose name escaped me flying. I looked down at them and was suddenly struck with an idea. It was a beautiful, amazing, fantastic idea that I was unsure of why I didn't think of it sooner.

"Hi! We're your Weather Girls— Ah-huh—and have we got news for you— you better listen! Get ready, all you lonely girls and leave those umbrellas at home. Alright!" I began to sing gleefully at the top of my lungs. A little girl who looked like an Angel looked at me devilishly, and I frowned but continued singing my song.

"Humidity is rising; barometer's getting low. According to all sources, the street's the place to go Cause tonight for the first time, just about half-past ten! For the first time in history, it's gonna start raining men!" I went on. I didn't understand half of these words or how I knew them, but it seemed like a good idea to yell them as loudly as possible.

"It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! Tall, blonde, dark and lean! Rough and tough and strong and mean!" I exclaimed proudly. Now I had everyone's attention, and I saw Fang giving me an evil little look. It was the evil look that made me decide what to do next.

"God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too! She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do! She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, so that each and every woman could find her perfect guy!" At that point was when I implemented my latest and greatest idea. I dive-bombed downwards, landing on Fang and pushing him out of the sky. I laughed like a maniac as I watched him plummet. It was then that I began to once again belt out, "It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amennnn!"

The blonde guy whose name I could not remember gave me a dirty look and shouted, "What the _hell _is wrong with you, Max?"

I pursed my lips together and rose again, falling silent for a short moment before I began softly, "I feel stormy weather moving in, about to begin. Hear the thunder! Don't you lose your head! Rip off the roof and stay in bed!" I dive-bombed straight into the blonde's back this time, this time not gleefully but angrily. How dare he give me a dirty look? Screw him. He can go die.

He began to fall steadily, and I giggled softly as I began to crescendo. "God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too! She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do! She taught every angel to rearrange the sky so that each and every woman could find her perfect guy! It's Raining Men! Yeah!"

I looked downwards and decided not to keep singing when I saw Fang and Iggy— Yeah, I remember his name now! Eat it!— rising up. Both of them were looking at me angrily, out for revenge. I decided that now would be the perfect time to fly away, so I hit the hyper-drive and sped on off.

I think I made it for all of five seconds before I collapsed to the ground and began to vomit up all of the Vodka that I had ingested previously. It would be nice to say that Iggy and Fang took pity on the sick girl who had had too much to drink, but if you honestly expected them not to still get revenge, you obviously don't know my flock at _all.'_

Sometimes I wish that I didn't, either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So? Was my response futile, or does it meet your standards?**_


	4. Cokehold8 Challenge 3

**Challenge Issued By: Cokehold8**

_My second challenge: Make a oneshot with the pairing of Fang and ... Ella._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Challenge number three3<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Fang's POV.<em>

I shook my head and sighed, letting my long hair fall over my face as I looked at Max. She was beautiful; really, she was. But when I kissed her, it felt wrong. When I went near her, I didn't get the chills anymore. Each and every touch used to give me butterflies in my stomach— but not anymore. Now, everything felt forced. There were no more butterflies, chills, or any variation of the two. The spark that I had reveled in for years and years and _years_ was gone. Well… actually, it wasn't gone. Not at all. It was more… _replaced._

I should probably explain that last sentence. I no longer feel the spark with _Max. _My Maximum was no longer _my _Maximum. I still loved her, I really did, but she wasn't the person that occupied the majority of my heart. That role, the role of my love, has been cast to another player. A smaller, kinder, much less snarky, weak, _human _player.

That role, the role of my love, has been cast to Ella.

I know that it's wrong, not only because she's only twelve or thirteen (how old _is _she, anyway?), but because she's Max's half-sister. However, neither of those bothers me anymore. They did the first time that I felt the surge of adrenaline that being near her always brought me. I spent many restless nights lying awake, staring out at the stars and occasionally going for a midnight flight after that first heart-racing attack. It isn't like Ella and I had kissed or anything, either. It was a mere brush of the hand that kept my slumber at bay.

When our hands touched, skin against skin, it was the first time in weeks that I'd felt that familiar sensation. The one where your breath gets caught in your throat and you feel like there's a black hole in your stomach. The one where you get a chill down your spine and you get all tingly. The one where your heart starts pounding and you feel lightheaded.

The feeling that one can only describe as _love._

Yeah. _Love. _I said it. I, Fang _Insert-Whatever-My-Last-Name-Is-Here_, am in love with Ella _Actually-Knows-Who-She-Is_ Martinez.

Like I said previously, I know it's wrong. Obviously, it's not right. Not only because of the age difference (which, actually, isn't that big of a concern for me), but because of Max. It is so _not _cool for a guy to hook up with his ex's little sister, no matter how much he loves her. Especially considering that, y'know, Max isn't even my ex yet. She's still my girlfriend. Which was, actually, why I was in Max's room in the first place.

I stared at Max, her teeth that had gnashed against my gums countless times, and shook my head sadly. "Maximum…"

"Yeah?" she asked with a quiet innocence inflicted in her tone. It was the cluelessness that got to me.

I shook my head once again, clearing out the break-up speech I'd had planned. I gave her a look of sympathy and instead told her, "I'm insanely tired. I think I'm going to head to bed. Catch some Zs."

She nodded understandingly and said, "Alright. Yeah. Sure. I'll, uh, see you in the morning."

Instead of crashing my mouth onto hers like I normally would have as a goodnight, I lightly brushed my lips over her forehead before heading out. I was on my way to my room, to my bed, to my window, to the open sky, when I heard a stifled sob. I paused and turned my head towards the direction it was coming from.

_Ella's room._

I didn't even hesitate before I quietly turned the door handle and stepped inside. Her room was fashioned with the same furnishings as Max's, but she'd decorated hers with little things that made it… well, _hers. _I glanced around, but stopped myself before I became too engrossed and looked for Ella. I quickly found her crumpled in a ball on her bed, sobbing quietly into herself. The picture of this spirited girl being broken actually broke me on the inside.

I felt myself sitting next to her and resting a gentle hand on her wingless back. We stayed simply like that for a few moments before I inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Fang!" She jumped a little, which caused me to move my hand and lose the warmth I was reveling in. I cocked an eyebrow as she forced herself to a sitting position and tried to hide her tears. In the dim room, illuminated only by the moon outside, it would've worked if not for my raptor vision. "I… I didn't know _you_ were in here."

"Heard you crying," was my simple explanation. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and to snap myself out of the urge to kiss her I repeated my initial question: "What's wrong?"

She shook her head sadly and turned her head away from me. "Nothing… it's nothing. Just me… being stupid…"

"Ella," I said sternly as I draped my arm over her shoulders. I waited silently until she looked back at my face. When she did I went on, "Nothing you ever feel, do, or say is stupid."

She blinked back her surprise, a talent she'd learned from her older sister. I guess I would've been surprised, too, if somebody such as myself randomly broke out such an emotion-ridden comment. I gazed at her softly and pleaded to her in a voice barely above a whisper, "Please?"

She sighed once again and turned away from me, letting her hair flop over her eyes in a fashion that matched mine. I heard her take in a deep breath before whispering under her breath, "You."

I imagine that if I was any other person in the universe, my eyes would've bugged out of my head. Being as it was me, the slight downturn of my mouth was the only physical hint that I had been surprised by her answer. I made no move to remove the frown from my lips as I wondered in a barely audible tone, "What did I do?"

"You honestly don't know?" she demanded harshly as she turned back to me. "You don't realize? You don't _think? _I'm _sure _it isn't all a part of some sick game for you, leading me on and then making out with my sister right down the hall! You probably think I don't realize, do you? You think I don't notice how you try to make me feel like the most special girl in the world and then go spend the night with Max? Yeah, right! Whatever, Fang. I don't want to be a part of your little game anymore. I don't want your accelerated heartbeat or your butterflies. You can take it all back, all of it! I don't want it. I don't want _you._"

"You forgot the chills down your spine and the lightheadedness," I whispered in turn. I gazed into her eyes, hoping that my expression would show everything I felt. I watched her eyes gradually soften as I went on, "You also forgot how I lose my breath when I'm around you… and how there's a spark whenever we touch… and how the chemistry between us is just so, so amazing. How nobody else makes me feel like this anymore."

"Not even Max?" she whispered in awe. "Not even—"

I shook my head with a fierceness that defied my entire persona. "Nobody but you, Ella."

"Fang… I…"

"Just kiss me," I advised her with a small smirk on my lips. After that kiss, small and sweet, I don't recall a thing. I only recall being the happiest, luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I feel like I went way OOC here, no? Oh, well. Screw it. Let me know what you think.**_

_**In addition, I'm thinking that after the requests I get on this chapter and the ones preceding them, I'll be done taking challenges. It's not as fun as I thought it would be.):**_


	5. ScarlettRoses970 Challenge 4

**Challenge Issued By: ScarlettRoses970**

Anyways, I challenge you to write a IggyxOC pairing oneshot. It has to be really romantic and such. There must be alot of lip action. The OC's name shall be Arianna, and she's tall and brunette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Challenge number four... I know this is like the last one that got submitted, but it was the easiest to write, and so it's going up first. I'm not taking any more requests though! I have six left to finish and then I'm done with this. Yay! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Arianna's POV.<em>

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as I gazed lovingly across the room at my oh-so-perfect boyfriend. You might know him as the blind one, the winged mutant, the freak. I know him solely as Iggy.

For those of you who are wondering, I'm human. My name is Arianna Dailey, and I've always been average. Average looks, average intelligence, average family, average friends, average shade of brown hair and average brown eyes. The only not-so-normal thing about me was my extraordinary height. I'm five-eleven, which is pretty tall, especially being as I'm a sixteen-year-old-girl. That, being the tall freak, was always my claim to fame. I had no other titles or ways of being recognized. I was just plain ol' Arianna.

That is, until one day at the beach. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when somebody tripped over me. I was forced to the floor, and the person fell on top of me with a loud "oof". I had opened my mouth to scream at whoever it was when I saw the face of a guy, who had obscured eyes and bright blonde hair. His skin was paler than mine, which was saying a lot, and he had many scars and bruises on him. He scowled at me and exclaimed with evident anger in his voice, "You just lost me the game!"

"Well, screw you then," I had responded simply. Based off of his first words to me, I was disgusted with myself for having thought about being nice to him even for a moment.

The second he heard my voice, his head had cocked to the side. He stared at me with unseeing eyes and whispered something under my breath. I know now that what he'd said was "Beautiful."

That's how I met my boyfriend— in an angry accident that was the result of a race between him and an eight year old, whose name I soon learned to be Gazzy. After our short conversation, Iggy had sat next to me silently and just stayed there with me. I'd given him odd looks for a while until I eventually settled back, which was when the kid ran over and started whining about how I'd ruined their race. Iggy's face had gone red, and I had let out a long laugh. That was when I'd introduced myself and learned their names.

It was a year and a half ago that I met my little mutant friends. Tomorrow marks the year anniversary of when Iggy left the flock, and when he admitted the secret to me: He could fly.

Two weeks from now marks the day that he _told _me he'd left the flock, and I'd ordered him to get his sorry ass back in the sky.

Three weeks from now marks the day he decided that he couldn't live without me and began dragging (well… technically _carrying_) me around with him.

Two months from now marks the day we— meaning the flock and me— all settled down together in Dr. Martinez's house. That was where Iggy and I were now, gazing at each other with an emotion that one could only describe as _loving _in our eyes. I knew that Iggy couldn't see me, but I didn't care. It was nice not to have to worry about what I looked like. Not that it would matter to him, anyways. I'm pretty sure that he would love me even if he could see and I looked like the freaking Grinch.

But anyways, I was sitting on the couch, and he was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of this one. There was a coffee table between us, and he was beautiful. I didn't care about his injuries or scars or blindness or paleness or the way he had one piece of hair that was always rebelling against the rest. All I cared about was the fact that he was right here, right now, and that we were in love.

The moment that thought had passed through my mind, I heard a low growl come from his throat. Within a second he was on top of me, his warm lips firmly pressed against mine. I laughed at his display of jumping over the table and kissed him back, a smile growing on my face. I couldn't help but smile when I was around him. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at me without sight, cocking his left eyebrow. "Slow down there, princess."

I let out a groan of exasperation and whined, "I swear, Iggy, I never know what to do with you."

He laughed a quiet laugh that reminded me exactly why I had fallen in love with him in the first place. Small moments like this always did that to me. "I swear, Arianna, that's kind of my intention," he retorted, completely mocking me. "I gotta keep you on your toes so you stay interested." With that, he winked at me. The snide little bastard actually _winked _at me!

"Ooh, I'm gonna get you for that," I growled threateningly, a tone of menace in my voice. He laughed for a second time and kissed me again, softly this time. I returned the slow movement of his lips before smacking his arm and commanding, "You'd better run."

"I'm on top. You can't hurt me," he reminded me ever-so-knowingly, as if he had all the answers in the world. I raised my leg so that my knee softly rested against his crotch and smiled evilly.

"Says who?"

His face went pale, despite not being able to see my devilish facial expression. He knew that I wasn't above giving low blows. He leapt to his feet and began to race towards the kitchen. I let out a bellowing laugh before chasing him. For those of you who think it's unfair to chase and (try to) harm a blind guy, you _obviously _don't know my Iggy like I know him. His loss of one of his senses was no more of a hindrance than the fact that I have two and not four legs. He easily maneuvered around the house… that is, until he cornered himself in Fang's room. That would be the death of him.

I let out a maniacal chuckle as I approached him. He froze, knowing he had lost. I approached him and was about to leap on him when he grabbed my wrists in his hands and held firmly. I couldn't help but emit a small yelp when he used his super mutant strength to throw me onto Fang's bed.

_(I would've killed him if he'd missed.)_

My innocent pout begged for forgiveness and screamed surrender as I lay on the bed, but obviously, it was lost on him. He jumped on top of me once again, balancing himself out by placing one knee and one hand on either side of her body. He looked down at me and announced, "I think I win."

"You sure?"

As his mouth overtook mine, a smile made the corner of his lips turn upward. Right before I received the most amazing, mind-blowing kiss in the history of kisses from an amazing, mind-blowing guy, he whispered in response, "Positive."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Probably, once again, OOC. But I don't really know much about Iggy's character to stay in it, so sue me! (: I might have another up tomorrow. Not sure. I'll try(:<strong>_


	6. VampHouseofMorganvilleAcademy

**Challenge Issued By: **

_Make a one shot of Iggy falling in love with Max and Fangs daughter! He thinks he is talking to Ella but it is really a 3 year old named Avery-Dru. Avery-Dru doesn't know what he is doing and gets really scared._

_**Author's Note: Challenge number five :P**_

* * *

><p>I think I'm just gonna scrap this one and dedicate a story to you. Pedophilia isn't my thing.<p> 


	7. Tokoloshe Monster Challenge 6

**Challenge Issued By: Tokoloshe Monster**

_**My first choice from your selection is going to be:**__ Jeb's reason for leaving, as well as his final moments in the E-house._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Request numero seis(:<strong>_

_**Guys, I'm no longer accepting challenges for One-Shots. ): I'm sorry everybody, but I've gotten way more than I've expected, and along with things going on in my personal life, I don't have time for it all. I figured I either had to ditch my aunt or these, so I'll try and finish out the requests I already have and then after that I'll be done. :P I think I already said this in the last one-shot, but I don't recall and am too lazy to check, so I'll say it again.**_

_**In regard to this one-shot, I think it's pretty clear about the formatting (Well… not really), so let me explain it real fast. The regular print is written in third person, and the italics are Jeb's thoughts in regard to the above paragraph(s). Then in underlined italics, I thought it would be kind of cool to add in some input from Max; her thoughts on Jeb's thoughts. Cool? Cool.**_

* * *

><p><em>(See above paragraph for the perspective)<em>

Jeb looked around the house one last time, his glances lingering on everything and memorizing every detail of the place he had come to call home. He wanted to remember it all, and he promised himself that he would. The white fridge that was slightly brown from all of the dirt… the floors, which were messy beyond all hope and covered with everything from toys to food to bombs… the couch, on which the upholstery was just starting to crack… The blankets, messily strewn about… He loved it. All of it. He never wanted to forget this room. He wanted for every little detail to remain encrypted into his brain until the day he died.

_Which will be pretty soon, if I don't get the hell out. They made it very clear what the Erasers can and will do to me if I offer any resistance.__ Together we could've kicked their asses, big time. You should've just told us. We would've helped you._

Jeb took a deep breath and walked into the first room on the left: Nudge and Angel's. He would miss his baby and his chatterbox. He chuckled softly at how Angel was tucked into the curtains and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Then, he moved onto the Nudge Channel. He couldn't help but think about how different she looked with her mouth actually closed for once. She was the loudest of the group by a _lot. _He was pretty sure that if there was a contest for the person who could talk the longest out of everyone in the world without stopping, she'd win hands-down— but that was why he loved her. He brushed his lips over her head as well before he departed.

_They're both so cute… I can't believe I'm leaving them. Who's going to read them their magazines and color with them now? __I will, that's who. I shouldn't have to. You should be the parent; not me. But what's done is done, I guess._

Right across the hall was Jeb's next destination: Gazzy's room. Jeb couldn't help but think to himself with a loving smile about the child's lack of organization as he stepped in through the doorway. There were half-finished bombs and other things strewn about the floor, and the Gasman's clothes hung from open drawers. There was a pile in the corner that, from the stench, Jeb assumed must be dirty. He thought about throwing them in the washing machine really quickly, but then decided against it. He was to change nothing when he left. It was to be as if he had never existed. He bit his tongue and gently tousled the sleeping boy's hair before moving on once again. He couldn't honestly say he would miss the stench.

_The kid's a mess. Maybe one day he'll learn to keep down that cowlick.__ Can you live with yourself, knowing that you left such an innocent boy in such a horrible way?_

As he entered the room next to Gazzy's, he couldn't help but think of how well this tidy little coven identified with the person it belonged to. There was not a mess or belonging in sight, which very clearly represented Fang's orderly composure. The only thing on display there were a bunch of notebooks, which were lying around the pre-teen's slumbering form. Jeb assumed that Fang had fallen asleep while writing again and chuckled to himself. The kid was so… _unique. _Secluded. It was rare that he talked, ever, even though he was so young. Jeb brushed the long black hair out of his face and kissed his forehead with as much care as possible.

_I still remember the first time he ever opened up to me… It was one of the two times that I've ever seen him cry in my entire life. I hope he doesn't hate me for this too much. __He WILL hate you. For the rest of his life. I hope you're happy that you've lost his trust._

Across from Fang's room was Iggy's. His room was a cross between the two before his. It wasn't a mess, but it wasn't quite organized, either. It wasn't clean-smelling, but it was nowhere near as disgusting as the Gasman's. Bombs were strewn across the floor along with other projects of his, but they were all finished. The only incomplete ones were resting on top of his dresser. The drawers were open and the clothes were all jumbled together, but none hung out or rested on the floor. Jeb was going to kiss him goodbye when he heard a hissing voice in his earpiece remind him, "Five more minutes, Jebediah. Get your ass _out of that house _before we have to come in after you!"

_They were going to kill me… and the flock, too! What the hell was I supposed to do? __I don't know… Maybe NOT__betray us? We would have been happier to die with you on our side than live with you against us._

Finally, next to Iggy's room, came Max's. Jeb almost couldn't go in, but he quickly realized that he was being stupid and forced himself to enter. He knew that he would hate himself more for leaving if he didn't get closure. He stared at the girl with her golden-brown hair strewn across the pillow behind her head. He sighed sadly and gazed at her with a loving expression on his face. He cupped her face in his hand and shook his head. He didn't want to say goodbye… But, what choice did he have? The deal was that he would go to the School and the flock would live. He had to go.

_I can't believe I actually managed to say goodbye to my Maximum. I hope she can take care of the kids like I did… __I'm not YOUR Maximum, asswipe. Go to hell. And I'm a better leader and parent than you ever were._

Jeb saw that he had two minutes left, so he quickly stopped in the bathroom to stare at his reflection. He shook his head and sighed as he looked down at the sink. He couldn't even look at himself. He hated himself for this. He really did. He glanced back up at his face just in time to watch a single tear roll down it. He couldn't believe that this would all be gone.

_I'm going to miss them… all of them… That was my home. '__Was' being the keyword. It's gone now, and even if it wasn't, you wouldn't be welcome. You'd be dead before you came through the door._

Jeb heard the wolfish voice snarl in his ear, "One minute before we go in there and rip your throats out!" He felt his heart skip a beat as he walked through the hall and out the door, casting one last glance at the house he and six kids had built in the shape of an 'E'.

_Goodbye…_

_Traitor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I actually really like this one. I think I managed to be in character with Jeb, and I'm really proud of how this one turned out. :D But what do you guys think?**_


End file.
